Reading Robin
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: An InspiredbyOQ entry, inspired by outlawqueenbey (oqdoodle)'s art (displayed in cover image): Robin happens upon Regina reading the book of his tales, and he's not as pleased with how his story is written and how he's portrayed in today's world


**Hello! This is my very last entry for InspiredbyOQ on Twitter, Day 7! This entry today is inspired by outlawqueenbey's (oqdoodles on Instagram) extremely cute doodle of Robin encountering the famous book written of him.**

 **I just had to write a little drabble on it because the art is just so adorable! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a long and hard day of work. Piles upon piles of paperwork and meetings back to back has put Storybrooke's mayor under quite some strain. And not to mention the headache she'd been fighting off all afternoon. Yes, being mayor is an honor and privilege—especially now that she had finally won the people's love and respect—but there comes times like these when Regina Mills would rather do anything but sit in a room full of whiny townsfolk, listening to them complain about this and that. Just one day to herself is all she asks. One day.

But alas it's Tuesday, and the week had only just begun. So the closest Regina can get to having a mere moment to herself is when she finally walks through the threshold of her classy mansion and kicks off her heels right at the front door.

It's late at night, about nine-thirty, and thank god Henry is at Emma's tonight, and Roland is staying with Friar Tuck. Because as much as she loves both boys dearly, Regina wholeheartedly welcomes the quiet that the house provides when given their absence. It allows her to run right upstairs, light some candles, and draw a nice long bath. Regina finishes her bath, about a half an hour later, feeling much more refreshed and relaxed. Wrapping herself in her towel, she plods over to the closet to pick out a fresh set of pajamas. Given that it's fall and thus a bit drafty in the room, she settles on a pair of black leggings and a red long sleeved shirt—something different and a bit more comfortable than the silk and satin for which she usually opts. Padding back into the bedroom, Regina gazes about the space with a contented sigh as she decides what to do with the rest of the night—or at least until Robin comes home from his evening shift at around eleven.

It's when her eyes rest on a book that sits precariously on the edge of her nightstand that Regina decides her method of relaxation. She'd been meaning to read the book after Henry had found it shoved between folklore in the town library and brought it to her. And what a perfect chance to do so, now that it's quiet and peaceful. So upon grabbing the book, Regina plops herself on the bed. Settling down amidst the pillows and sheets, she opens the cover to read the intricate lettering of the title page, _Robin Hood: Myth and Legend_.

The story is intriguing, giving Regina a little more insight into her beloved soulmate's past. Though, she knew practically all of what is written down. However, there are of course, some aspects of the story that are a bit inaccurate, to say the least. Nevertheless, reading about her lover, whether it be fact or fiction, stirs a warmth of adoration in her chest.

Regina is well into a third of the book when suddenly the door opens and closes downstairs, and the telltale clomping of boots signals Robin's return. She looks at the time. Ten forty-five. He's early tonight. A small endearing smile slips easily onto her lips as Regina turns back to the pages in front of her, allowing the thief to find her engrossed in the book about—well—him.

"Good evening, love," Robin bids as he sets down his hoodie before going to place a soft kiss on the top of Regina's head.

"Evening," Regina replies simply, giving him a brief smile before turning back to her book.

Robin hovers above her, head tilted curiously as he eyes the book's open pages on her lap. With a small smirk he asks, "What are you reading?"

Regina smirks, lifting the book to show him the cover. "You," she replies, her eyes sparkling, "Or, well, a book about you."

"Really?" Robin remarks, a small shy smile appearing across his lips as he lifts a hand to rub gently at the back of his neck, "What about me?"

Regina looks up at her thief, witnessing an endearing blush slowly creep across his cheeks. She chuckles goodheartedly. "Just your story," she replies before offering him the book. "Want to see?"

Shaking his head, Robin takes a seat at the edge of the bed and leans over to read the page that she's on, his brows furrowed intently. All is silent until Robin shouts in surprise, prompting Regina to startle. "What?!" He exclaims, "I did _not_ steal the Sheriff of Nottingham's wife. She loved _me_!" He glares at the pages before taking the book from Regina's hands and beginning to vigorously thumb through the rest of it. "And look at the ridiculous clothing I'm pictured to be wearing! I do _not_ wear tights and that godawful cap!" Robin points at an illustration on a page.

Regina giggles softly at her soulmate's outrage, finding it both incredibly amusing and adorable. With a smirk and a heart full of love, she leans over and pecks his cheek with a kiss. "I love you, Robin," she bids with a grin and another chuckle before snuggling down into the covers next to Robin. Exhaustion having finally settled in, she presses herself against him, buries her nose into her pillow, and closes her eyes.

"Regina," Robin begins after a moment, turning to the brunette. However, she's already fast asleep, with the remnants of that smile still on her lips as she leaves him to pore over the offending pages of his book.


End file.
